moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Good Songs About People Who Make Good Songs Always
Good Songs About People Who Make Good Songs Always is the tenth album by The Passionate and Objective Jokerfan. It was released on December 2, 2012, only two months after the artist's last album, and the fourth album released by this artist in 2012. The album contains 90 tracks with a runtime of 2 hours and 13 minutes. Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/album/3kkl8ix4fmyv0v3TeovMmE CDBaby: https://store.cdbaby.com/cd/thepassionateobjectivejo5 Amazon: https://www.amazon.com/Good-Songs-About-People-Always/dp/B00ALFWHKK Apple Music: https://music.apple.com/album/good-songs-about-people-who-make-good-songs-always/585642147 Tracks # Jandek Is Quite an Interesting Music Person 1:54 # Katy Perry, You Make Good Songs 1:18 # Tim Rice Oxley 1:15 # Ray Davies Is Great 1:17 # Howard Jones, 1980s Legend Man 1:27 # I Like You, Mariah Carey 1:10 # Adam Green Makes Good Art and Stuff 1:15 # Pete Townshend Is a Super Star Music Dude 1:27 # Prince Rogers Nelson Makes Nice Songs 1:27 # Peter Buck Plays Guitar Good 1:26 # Mike Mills 1:29 # I Like the Music That Jonny Greenwood Makes 1:47 # Colin Greenwood Plays His Base Very Nicely 1:12 # Ed O'Brien, Rock and Roll Sensation Man 1:43 # Ron Wood Is a Rolling Stone Guitar Great Guy 1:42 # Ryan Bingham, My Friend Told Me to Check Out Your Music 1:38 # Billy Corgan, I Like This Music You Make, Yes. 1:54 # Sondre Lerche, Your Songs Are Nice 1:20 # Britt Daniels, You Are the Best Utensil Band Man Ever! 1:38 # Kristian Matsson Is a Tall and Talented Folk Music Hero 1:13 # Phillip Phillips, You Have an Interesting Name, Don't You Think? 1:35 # Peter Hernandez, You a Music Man from Mars, Yes. 1:25 # Wesley Schultz, Your Music Lights Up the Room! 2:00 # Tramar Dillard 1:35 # Robyn Rihanna Fenty 1:37 # Chris Brown, Good Guy Makes Good Hit Songs 1:20 # Nate Ruess Has Fun Making Music Songs, I Bet! 1:26 # Nial Horan Is a Boy Band Man 1:25 # Zane Malik, All the Ladies Want to Kiss You 1:09 # Ladies Love Liam Payne (Because He Sings Great Songs and Is Handsome) 1:08 # Harry Styles Has Got Great Style, Uh Huh! 1:28 # Louis Tomlinson Is a Great Boy Band Human Man 1:35 # I Like the Songs You Sing, Christina Perri 1:03 # Angus Young Is a Rock and Roll Man 1:32 # Maybe Carly Rae Jepsen Should Call Me or Something, I Don't Know 1:54 # Dwayne Carter Is Not so Little 1:20 # Miranda Lambert Is a Talented Country Music Lady 1:17 # Demi Lovato Is World Famous for Being Very Awesome 1:13 # Wooter De Backer 1:22 # Shawn Carter Is a Hip Hop Mogul Person 1:47 # A Song About Joe (Also Known as Blake) 1:34 # Meg Myers, Elizabeth Laime Totally Informed Me About Your Music! 1:14 # Jon Cross Makes Great Songs On His Podcast! 1:51 # Caleb Followill Is Rock and Roll Royalty Man 1:27 # Nathan Followill Does Good Drum Music Rock Songs Now 1:38 # Jared Followill, You Play Bass Awesome 1:35 # Matthew Followill Tribute Song 1:36 # Gerry Beckley Makes American Songs 1:32 # Oh, Dewey Bunnell 1:20 # Good Old Dan Peek 1:33 # Stefani Germanotta Rules the Music World Because Good, Yes. 1:37 # Alicia Cook Plays Those Piano Keys so Well 1:32 # Andrew Bird Flies to Great Musical Heights Always 1:37 # Sean Bonnette and Ben Gallaty, You Guys Are Great 1:28 # Robert Schneider Is the Brian Wilson of His Generation 1:35 # Barry Louis Polisar, I Bet You Love Juno! 1:24 # I Have Love for Mike Love 1:36 # A Song About Al Jardine 1:33 # Carl Wilson, Good Guy 1:28 # Poor Pete Best 1:21 # Song for Darren Jessee 1:41 # Good Man Robert Sledge (Fabulous Human Man) 1:34 # James Kochalka Is a Wonderful Music Guy 1:15 # Alex Chilton, What a Music Star! 1:29 # Robbie Robertson 1:32 # Levon Helm, You a Rock and Roll Legend Human 1:42 # A Pretty Good Song About Clarence Clemons 1:27 # Carl Perkins Was a Great Music Gentleman 1:22 # Colbie Caillat Is a Beautiful Pop Music Princess Folk Songstress 1:25 # Guy Berryman Plays Nice Basslines 1:18 # A Song About Jonny Buckland 1:09 # Johnny Hickman 1:39 # I Wrote This Song About Robert Smith Because I Wanted To 1:22 # Cyndi Lauper Is an Unusual Woman Singer 1:18 # Let Me Tell You, Damien Jurado, About How Great You Are 1:50 # Damien Rice Is a Wonderful Troubadour Person 1:31 # Donovan Leitch Is His Own Man! 1:53 # Song for Jeff Ament 1:31 # Stone Gossard Is a Rock Star 1:20 # Mike McCready Is Nice Man, Oh Yes! 1:15 # Bernie Taupin Make Words That Elton Sing 1:14 # Leslie Feist, You Are a Talented Artist Woman 1:18 # Michael Ivins Is Good At Making Good Songs 1:43 # Steven Drozd 1:34 # Mark Foster, the People Love You! 1:16 # Francis Dunnery Is a Wonderful Musician Man 1:20 # Garrett Dutton, You Are Good At What You Do 1:19 # Harry Nilsson, Makin' Great Music 1:28 # Herb Alpert Is a Great Legend of Music 1:26 # A Pretty Good Song About Jackson Browne 1:36 Category:Albums